Hidden in the Dark
by Chellelove
Summary: Regina's past holds many dark secrets. As her happiness in Storybrook unravels everyone finally sees the real Regina and realizes that the evil queen isn't so evil, and she's not the evil they should fear.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in the Dark

Summary: Regina's past holds many dark secrets. As her happiness in Storybrook unravels everyone finally sees the real Regina and realizes that the evil queen isn't so evil, and she's not the evil they should fear.

This idea came to me after The Stable Boy, and a friend of mine encouraged me to go ahead and write it. This is also a Belle/Rumpelstiltskin story, and there will be some dark themes.

I don't have a beta for this chapter, but I should have one for the next one.

I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Prologue

_A long time ago there were two sisters who loved each other, but their lives weren't full of rainbows and smiles like the other little girls in the kingdom. Instead they suffered through fear and torture._

_The sisters survived the monster that resided in their own home, but the sister's futures were forever wounded by their pasts. _

_The younger sister succumbed to madness, while the older sister succumbed to evil. Yet the love they had for each still remained._

Regina's POV

This isn't the first time I have made the journey down this stairway. At least once a week for the past twenty-eight years I have walked this same path, hoping that what awaits me isn't the same as last time.

The nurse who works down here is paid from my own pocket, she knows what I expect from her. She knows that I have come for one reason, and she knows what I will ask her, she hasn't failed me yet. The nurse takes the keys from her desk after I am finished asking my questions, and leads me to the cell that holds her most important patient.

When I reach Belle's cell I look in on her, and like every other time I have visited she notices my prescience , and lifts her head to look at me. I look into her eyes and I see the madness that has held her hostage for twenty-nine years, the madness that I despise and would do anything to have replaced with the loving warmth that belongs there instead.

I move away from the door so the nurse could unlock it and I wait for her to leave us. When she is back at her desk I enter the cell and closed the door, knowing that the nurse will let me out when my time here is up.

I walk over to Belle, and I see the recognition in her eyes, so when I cupped her cheek she didn't pull away instead she moved closed. She remembers that this is the way I have always shown my affection for her.

I finally let my hand fall, and move to sit on the stone bench beside her, and after I get comfortable Belle lays her head in my lap so that I can run my fingers through her tangled hair. This makes me think of an easier time, when we would sit like this. Just me and my baby sister alone together where no one could hurt us. Before the madness took her away from me, and before I became evil.

**I hope you enjoy. I want to go ahead and point out that Regina didn't want to commit Belle, but she had no other choice. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I want to thank Little Tayy, AliceCullenForever101, Cortezcy, swanqueengranger, KeikoKari, Random Dice, moodyme, debby, this is so tinsel, Daughter of Sun and Moon, ravgrl, apple182, and all my readers.**_

_**I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry for that but I'm better, I've moved, and I have a working computer and Wi-Fi which means I'm back unless something happens. **_

_**I want to thank Golden Orchid Cendrillon for betaing all of my OUAT stories.**_

_**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Regina's POV**_

_**Fairytale land**_

Pain is nothing new to me, but nothing my mother ever did to me has hurt me as much as having to see my beloved baby sister Belle hurting like this.

I guess that if you want to pass blame then I can take some of it, but I truly believed that Rumpelstiltskin loved Belle. I told myself to let her have her happiness, that the smile that lit her face because of one of my enemy's was worth having her memories of me locked away forever. Belle shouldn't have to remember what our monster of a mother of a mother did to us.

My spy's have told me that after Rumpelstiltskin threw Belle out of his castle she returned to her father, because In Belle's memory's her father loved her.

If her memory's hadn't of been erased then she would have remembered that Cora had sent her to him when she was twelve, and before that the only time she saw him was when he would take part in Cora's games. Belle had no idea what awaited her upon her return.

When I found out Belle's fate I rushed to her rescue, but Maurice didn't have her anymore, he had turned her over to Cora.

I betrayed Jefferson to get my sister back, but I was so consumed with evil and the need to have my sister back at my side that I didn't even care. I left an innocent man in wonderland at my mother's bloody hands. He believed that he was helping me rescue my father, and he was shocked when it was Belle instead.

I found out that day that all that's left of my sister is madness. She was broken by our mother, and now I have to lock her away for her protection. I had to watch my sister try to kill herself three times before I realized I had no other choice, and it saddens, but I would do anything to protect her.

_**Storybrooke**_

Believe it or not I didn't send everyone to Storybrooke to destroy Snow White's happiness. My real reason was because my sister wasn't getting any better in our world, but here I can see some of the life return to her.

After I left the asylum I walked back to my home where Henry was supposed to be waiting on me. I passed Rumpelstiltskin's shop and I saw him talking to Emma Swan. I don't have to be a genius to know they are most likely plotting my demise.

I could care less what they were planning. Snow White can try to get her revenge but she won't succeed, and Rumpelstiltskin can have all the power he wants as long as he's far away from my sister. I only want three things Henry to be safe and happy, Cora and her minions dead, and my sister back.

_**Asylum**_

_**Third person's POV**_

I am good at being unseen when I need to be and it helps that the nurse that Regina hired isn't as good at her job as Regina had hoped she would be. I get to the room I want and I pick the lock and sneak her out of the hospital so that I can take her to the safe house I have recently obtained. I know that Belle is in here for her protection but she can't stay here any longer.

Not many people know that truth about Belle and Regina, but I do. The three of us were once best friends, so I know their secrets, and that's why my life in Storybrooke has been cozy. I know that the madness that took Belle away needs to be broken, because the only person that can save Regina from her curse is her sister.

_**I hope you enjoy, please review, but no flames**_

_**Amanda**_


End file.
